


Dating?

by Bestbuds55



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Cute, Date?, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, oops when did we start dating?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: Kurosawa ordering for Adachi because he's nervous. AKA after the rooftop Kurosawa had a miscommunication and thinks they have begun dating.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 187





	Dating?

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: have I mentioned how much fun I’ve been having being in a fandom while it’s still happening? Like this is the first time ever for me and I’ve written 8 stories because all of the lovely readers and commenters. Thanks for visiting my work, I have many more planned for the future so look forward to more from me very soon.

It starts simple, everyone from Adachi's work division wanted to go out for dinner and a drink together. That wasn't an unusual thing, they did it every couple weeks. Whenever a birthday, holiday or someone did something extra good as an employee. What was different was that several other divisions had heard the plans and tagged along. Usually everyone simply avoided the data and sales division, so this was a bit of a shock. They weren't exactly the popular kids at the company.

Adachi wouldn't have said yes had he known there would be so many people. Well, that was debatable because he had a hard time saying no and it had been Fujisaki that had originally told him about the party. She was always nice for giving him a heads up and making sure he also got invited to things. He liked being included, but wouldn't have minded not being tonight.

There were just way too many people. Seriously they were filling up the restaurant and people were mixed in and sitting everywhere. Why would the restaurant even put up with a crowd of 40 showing up at once? That had to be rude. Usually Adachi did okay during these dinners, but there were four people at his table who he hadn't even thought he'd seen before and that made him nervous of speaking. His stomach kind of hurt as he glanced cautiously around. He didn't want to get caught staring but was also trying to figure out who everyone was. 

He was extremely lucky that Kurosawa always paid extra attention to him because otherwise he would've been all alone. Instead, Kurosawa had sat directly beside him. That was extremely welcomed, because Adachi felt he needed someone to lean on in this situation. Having the other man even sitting beside him was a wonderful comfort.

Kurosawa was as outgoing as ever, laughing with the other people around. He had brought with him two beers and slid one over to Adachi without saying anything. Adachi was hesitant to take it out, but Kurosawa kept nudging it over slowly. Adachi shook his head no, but did nothing to get up and get his own drink. Far to many people for that.

To Adachi's dismay people started clinking their glasses together for toasts and he still didn't have a drink. He gave up easily after that when Kurosawa nudged the beer over at him again. He accepted it and Kurosawa gave him one of those happy smiles of his. The one that crinkled the skin around his eyes and made Adachi heart skip a beat if he looked directly at it. He tried to smile back, but was sure it ended up a grimace. 

They clinked the glasses together and took a deep drink. People talk loudly around them, but for that second it really seem like they were in their own little world. Adachi has a moment to just stare after his glass is powered and Kurosawa is still at his. He looks so handsome sitting there, even in the crappy lighting. Adachi almost wants to reach out and touch him to make sure he's real and not some made up fantasy. The moments ends when people around them want Kurosawa's attention. 

That was fine, Adachi didn't really need his attention anyways. Though, having Kurosawa's eyes on him always made his heart beat extra fast. And so what if he worked a little bit harder to smile back when Kurosawa smiled? It was more then enough that Kurosawa had chosen to sit next to him, because he certainly didn't have to. Adachi had a menu to stare at anyways. He didn't need anything more then a comforting presence by his side. 

It was always so hard to choose when there were so many people around to judge his decisions. The menu was extensive and making Adachi feel worse about things. Should he ask Kurosawa what he was planning on ordering? Would it be weird to then order the same thing? He felt sweaty and took another sip of his drink, hoping to drown the stressed feeling. 

Minutes tick by and then the waitresses were making the rounds. The panic rouse quickly in his chest and Adachi looked up at her like he might vomit. Should he just order the same as someone else and get whatever the last person got? Would that be weird? Food was hard. He breathed harder as there were less people to chime in around the table. This was bad.

Luckily Kurosawa just leaned over and saved him like the hero we was. He ordered food for the both of them and when people at the table mentioned it Adachi ducked down. He was so thankful, but still embarrassed. Kurosawa reached out and hooked an arm around his waist, holding him close.

"It's because we're together." Kurosawa said easily. Everyone in the room who happened to be listening in had the same reaction, including Adachi. "Ehh?"

He sounded so sure of the two of them, but definitely noted Adachi's reaction. Adachi himself shivered from confusion and maybe something else. What was happening? Did Adachi zone out and miss something important at some point? 

'Sorry Adachi, I got too excited and told everyone without asking you first. I hope you'll forgive me.' Kurosawa's thoughts echoed. He still sounded a hundred percent sure they were dating, even in the privacy of his head. That means it's not some joke and they're really dating?!

Adachi blinks stupidly calm, trying to figure out where he would've missed such an important thing. When did they start dating exactly? That would be a problem on the future because he wouldn't know when they're anniversary was. Kurosawa would have to forgive him in a years time though, because there was no way he was going to ask for an explanation.

People around them were saying congratulations and he was easily distracted by that. Smiling back and nodding happily when people said kind things. Kurosawa tightened his grip and held him just a bit closer. Adachi leaned against him and breathed in. Maybe this would be okay? 

Then it came to an end. A negative comment that made Adachi want to cry was said. A stern looking man who Adachi didn't even recognize voiced his opinion. It wasn't even about being gay, just how dull he was compared to Kurosawa and why was he settling for you? It was awful. He shrunk into himself and sniffled quietly.

Kurosawa's reaction was one of immediate anger. He banged his fist on the table, causing a few drinks to spill a bit and caught everyone's attention. Even the people that weren't at the table were looking over now. Kurosawa had never been one to cause a commotion before. Even Adachi looked up at him.

"Adachi is one of the nicest people I have ever met and he does everything he possibly can to help others. How dare you say I'm settling for someone as kindhearted as him?!" He sounded seriously angry and it shook Adachi to the core. He never seen Kurosawa angry before and it blatantly wasn't at him, so he took a moment to actually look. It was kind of hot? 

Adachi squirmed a bit in his seat and ducked down again slightly. He almost unconsciously leaned into Kurosawa again. There was a heat feeling in his stomach that he wasn't ready to think about yet. Kurosawa was not only kind, but he was passionate with everything he did. That apparently included dating Adachi. He felt lucky that Kurosawa had decided to look his way, and the special powers he'd inherited to be able to notice.

Kurosawa remained vigilant to Adachi shying mood and wrapped both arms tightly around him, pulling him in as close as possible. His face heated up from the very public hug and he was quick to hide his face in Kurosawa's neck while it was happening. Adachi pulled away after a moment, remembering that he could be the one to do that. That was enough of a public display of affection right now.

People around apologized but Adachi found it didn't really matter. They had only been saying the truth, but it was seriously kind for Kurosawa to defend him. Better then he probably deserved, considering he hadn't even realized they had started dating. The food arrive pretty promptly after so he said nothing about it. He avoids all eye contact and inched away from Kurosawa, just far enough that they're not accidentally touching.

Kurosawa accepted the food with an easy smile, pulling it close to both of them. He stirs things around, and hands Adachi chopsticks, like they'd done this a thousand times before. Adachi feels out of his depth when Kurosawa happily insists on feeding him the first bite. He simply didn't know how to refuse something like that, so he just accepted it. 

The smile Adachi got in return was worth the embarrassment. He smiled back and tried to ignore the office women cooing around them. Taking a bite of food on his own calmed him down, and he was able to lick sauce off his chop stick to think for a moment. What would the characters in the manga books he'd read do in a moment like this? An idea sparked in his head. It was one of his favorite romance moments to read about and he'd always wanted to try it. He felt brave in that moment, so he leaned over slightly and pressed a kiss to Kurosawa's cheek in thanks.

Adachi turned to the food and happily started enjoying it. If he kept focusing on what he just did he might spontaneously combust, so it was best to divert his attention elsewhere. That meant that he missed the way Kurosawa froze after the kiss. He certainly didn't miss the thoughts though, because Adachi's movement had also caused their legs to brush together.

'He just kissed me on the cheek! He's just so cute, I'm so lucky this is happening. Today is such a good day, I wonder if Adachi would agree to a picture? I want to have a picture of us as my save screen. He actually kissed me! My sweet, adorable Angel kissed me!' Kurosawa rattled on his his own head at a thousand miles an hour. 

That was actually pretty nice sounding. Adachi wouldn't mind having a picture too. One to send to Tsuge as proof that he could have a boyfriend and maybe even his mom who worried at him for being alone every time they talked. Except he couldn't just agree to it because Kurosawa hadn't actually said anything out loud. 

Still, Adachi couldn't help but think seriously about it. The lighting wasn't very good, but Kurosawa would look handsome in any lighting. Maybe someone would take it for them to be super nice or it could be a pressed close, selfie thing. He licked the end of his chopsticks and thought more about it, not paying attention to anything around him.

"Adachi." Kurosawa quietly groaned, this time doing it out loud instead of in his head. Had his name ever been said like that before? Probably not.

"Ehh?" Adachi asked back, feeling confused at the reasoning. He licked at the tiny drip of sauce that had ended up on his wrist. The food here was good, he should eat here again.

"You're just so-." Kurosawa cut himself off and took a deep breath, clearly collecting his thoughts.

Thoughts that Adachi could hear. 'God, the things I want to do to him. Those perfect lips. Those innocent eyes. How can one person be so attractive? And he keeps licking those chop stick with little kitten licks. It's so hot. Does he know what it does to me?'

With all those embarrassing thoughts, it was hard to tell what he'd originally been saying out loud. Adachi was grateful he'd cut himself off, what if someone else had heard? Also, what was hot about him licking sauce? That's what people did while eating? Should he make sure not to do that as much or would that make Kurosawa sad? What did he do to him?

"Kurosawa." Adachi mumbled, hoping he was not blushing. His face certainly felt hot with embarrassment. Kurosawa had some very embarrassing thoughts, was it going to be like this all the time? He trembles slightly with emotions that he didn't know he could feel before now.

"Adachi." Kurosawa said back, answering his call. This was so nice, even in the middle of this crowded restaurant. He had a boyfriend. He was so happy! Adachi licked his lips and tried his best to go back to the food, but it was difficult when everything so distracting. He still tried his best though. 

Kurosawa took the first bite of his food, having been thoroughly distracted since it came. Adachi took time and special attention to Kurosawa eating too, because all those thoughts had him curious. He blushed a bit when Kurosawa's own tongue darted out a bit to lick at some sauce on the chop stick. Oh, he understood now.

When they were done eating and the drinks were gone, Kurosawa stopped taking part in the conversation around him and instead started petting light on Adachi's hair. It felt nice, and it was easy for him to start to think that he wanted to do this all night long. And in his happy little moment, he didn't even realize that it had actually been one of Kurosawa's thoughts. 

Adachi just smiled and leaned into the motion. He wanted this all night long. And who said he couldn't have it? They were already boyfriends, so he was allowed to be bold about this.

"Do you want to come and stay at my place tonight?" Adachi asked before his mind tried to convince him that he shouldn't. The worst that could happen was that he could say no. 

Kurosawa froze place, hand still pressed against the side of Adachi head. His eyes were startled from the question, but then he smiled so bright. Kurosawa took his turn to make a move and kissed Adachi on the cheek.

"I'd love to." Kurosawa answered quickly, like he was afraid that Adachi might take it back. The excited sincerity of his words in turn stole Adachi breath away as his cheeks tainted red from the sudden peck. This dating thing was great.

It wasn't fair to be the only one surprised and breathless, so Adachi initiated something he never thought he would. He glanced around and when everyone around them were in their own little world, quickly darted the last few inches forward. Their lips touched briefly before he abruptly pulled back. Kurosawa looked a bit dazed, but chased after Adachi's lips like they were his last meal.

"Let's go then." Adachi whispered and Kurosawa was then a fury of motion. Getting coats and signaling that he wanted to pay the bill, quick to get up and chase someone down when no one noticed. 

Adachi giggled at his boyfriend's antics but joined in on grabbing his coat and putting it on. He was excited too after all. He never had a boyfriend to sleep over before. He hoped they would kiss again. Adachi already loved the kissing.


End file.
